


【戬空】灵魂转换

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【戬空】灵魂转换

玩烂了的灵魂转换梗  
戬空  
猴子↹哮天犬  
杨戬时常感慨猴儿不如小时候可爱了。小奶团子多萌多软多乖啊，跟个毛绒挂件似的粘着他，一声声二郎哥叫的可甜。现在呢，猴子变糙了不说，性子也变得很一言难尽。  
所以当他清早睁开眼，发现搂在怀里的猴子正睁着大眼无比乖巧满脸倾慕地看着他时，反复闭眼睁眼了三次才敢确认自己不是在做梦。又暗戳戳开了三次天眼才敢确认猴子没被调包。  
猴子见他醒了，就像是打了鸡血一样在他怀里乱扭，毛茸茸的脑袋往杨戬脖颈下蹭，还伸着红红的软舌热情的舔他，嘴里呜呜嗯嗯的哼唧。  
杨戬脑子里轰的一声，清晨起床本来就有些生理反应，这下就一发不可收拾了。摁住乱动的猴儿喘着粗气：“你是不是到发/情期了？”  
猴儿一张口：“嗷嗷嗷～”  
杨戬表情顿时很丰富：“哮……哮天？！”  
杨戬急忙披上件外衣跑到外面狗舍里，“猴儿”在后面屁颠屁颠地跟过来。  
“孙悟空！孙悟空！猴儿！醒醒！醒醒！”杨戬抓起“哮天犬”一阵摇晃。  
孙悟空起床气可大，眼都不睁就开始骂：“汪汪呜汪——”  
孙悟空猛地睁开眼。  
和杨戬对视着。  
“汪？？！汪汪汪？汪汪汪汪汪！！！！！”  
“别急，别急……”杨戬一把搂住暴走的“哮天犬”的脖子安抚，“乖，肯定能变回来，别急别急……”  
——————————————！  
天宫道。  
“真君大人，斗战胜佛，这是要去兜率宫吗？”两个小仙女经过，朝杨戬和“孙悟空”问好。  
“嗯。”杨戬淡淡的点点头。  
“孙悟空”兴奋的就要往人家小仙女身上扑，被杨戬一把勒进怀里。  
“哮天犬”在后面跟着，眼里快冒气火来。  
走过的那俩小仙女窃窃私语：“真君和大圣真恩爱啊……”  
——————————————  
太上老君说这种灵魂转换很少见，不是病治不了，等几天就自动回来了。  
真君殿里。  
杨戬装模作样地批公文，“猴儿”就披着个睡袍，在他身边亲昵地蹭来蹭去，呜呜地哼哼。杨戬批着批着就忍不住上手去摸，还没碰着一旁监视的“哮天犬”吭哧一口就咬上来。  
白天还好，晚上是日狗呢还是日猴呢……  
杨戬捂着手惆怅的想。  
——————————————————  
还想玩别的cp


End file.
